Sodium
Overview The youngest daughter of Lithium, Sodium has enjoyed a relatively carefree childhood and early teens, being allowed to do whatever she wanted and not realizing the pressure that rested on her big sister Potassium. Things changed abruptly at Potassium's majority, when the big sister left the family estate, leaving Sodium alone with her mother. Now the future is uncertain for Sodium; on one hand she can sense her mother gently making allusions and references of Sodium being the new heir, and on the other hand, she has her sister advising her (rather vehemently) to not give their mother any satisfaction and do what she really wanted. The situation didn't improve Sodium's timid and sheltered personality, and the young girl now constantly worries about what she's going to do. For now Sodium enjoys a good high school life with the support of her best friend Iridosmine, with whom she likes to hang out after school, go to the movies or go shopping. Relationships * Potassium: Sodium and her big sister were very close, despite both having some social insecurity, they are both completely calm and composed with they're in each other company. Even after Potassium left, they still stayed in touch and saw each other whenever Potassium had some days off. However, this whole family crisis made Sodium suddenly aware that Potassium kept a lot of her problems to herself, as Potassium wanted to protect her from the family's intrigues. Sodium feels a bit guilty that Potassium always helps her, like when she resolved Sodium's situation with Boron, while she doesn't get to help Potassium much. Sodium wishes that her sister would open to her more, and she gradually does, but Potassium's pride is a large barrier to lower. * Lithium: The Lithium that existed before Potassium left is quite different from the actual Lithium. Lithium used to give Sodium more liberty but was more rigid about her obligations. Nowadays Lithium is pushier but at the same time quite ambivalent, Sodium can sense that her mother is as lost as her about the future. She can sense her mother trying to gradually convince her to take Potassium's place but is mindful not to rush things. Sadly, Lithium is rather clumsy at being mindful and the social uneasiness of both Lithium and Sodium make things a little awkward between them. She still loves her mother very much and strongly wishes to have her family reunited. * Boron: Although Boron and Sodium have known themselves for quite some time, it's only recently that the two on them started a romantic relationship, with the heavy-handed intervention of Potassium. Sodium has always admired Boron since she was a kid, but as she progressed through adolescence, her feelings started to shift to more romantic ones. The string of lovers that Boron got only fuelled her jealousy and made her face her true feelings. Having Boron at her side greatly alleviates the pressure of the company's succession dilemma. The question is still up in the air, and if Sodium occasionally worries about that, Boron seems to have an idea and always reassures her that things will go well. * Iridosmine: Sodium's friend has always been an important person for a sheltered person like Sodium. She and became all the more precious when Potassium left and she had to deal with her family tearing itself right in front of her eyes. Iridosmine has been a strong emotional support for a Sodium who got her world shaken, Iridosmine even laments about not having the knowledge to give Sodium more informed advice about her future but she's always there to listen and comfort Sodium. While Iridosmine knows Boron, still doesn't know about the relationship between her and Sodium, and Sodium still doesn't know how she'll announce it to her. Misc Ao3 Profile Category:Characters Category:Metals Category:Chemical Elements Category:Alkali Family